The Nobodies
by RenoAxel
Summary: The nobodies is trying to invade the heart of a young boy named Eddie.


Edward Vollfied is a 16 year old boy who lives in San Francisco. He was isolated from everybody in town. No one ever bothered to go to his house because it was on top of a mountain with no roads leading to it. He wore a white shirt, black jeans with chains on the side. He didn't wear any shoes and he had black hair. His hair mostly covered his eyes. He lived in the mountains with all kinds of animals. He was a nice person and always treated animals with respect. He never went to school and never had any friends. He was mostly alone his whole life. He learned everything the hard way. He became a veterinarian and learned how to play instruments and also became a great singer. One day he decided to leave his home in the mountains, and go into the city. As he walked down the mountain, he passed a stranger. The stranger wore an all black robe with a hood covering his face, black gloves and black boots. "Where do you think your going?" asked the stranger. "Who are you?" asked Edward. "I am Xemnas. I am a Nobody." said Xemnas. "What is a Nobody?" Edward asked calmly. "You will know soon enough." said Xemnas. Then he disappeared. "I wonder what that was all about." Edward asked himself. He made his way into town. "Wow! This is what a town looks like in person." Edward shouted. The town was filled with happy people enjoying the nice weather. The kids are having fun playing tag and running around. When all of a sudden a bank was destroyed and a man wearing black ran out of the bank with bags of money and the police was running after him. "Help! Stop that man!" said voice in the brief distant. "You will never catch me!" said the robber running toward Edward. Edward knocked the robber unconscious. "Thank You for your help young man." said the police man. "No problem." said Edward. Then he walked away. He walked all over town, he walked high and low, and he even walked on the roofs. He was loitering around and decided to go back home. On the way back he met with Xemnas again. This time Xemnas had a deal to make with him. Edward just walked by him. Xemnas told Edward of his deal. The deal was that Xemnas would give Edward the only thing he wanted, friends. The only catch was to become a Nobody. A Nobody is a person without a heart. "You will have only two days for this offer." said Xemnas. Then Xemnas disappeared. Edward went back into his house to rest for another adventure in town. The next day, he set out for the town again. He was loitering around again until he bumped into a man named Sven. "Sorry for bumping into you, mister." said Edward. "It's quite alright. My name is Sven. What is your name kid?" asked Sven. Sven was a 30 year old man that wore a white suit with a dark blue shirt and a red tie. He also wore a white hat to match the suit. Sven was a chivalrous type of guy. He was always kind toward children and women. "My name is Edward but call me Eddie." said Edward. They both talked for a while. Eddie told Sven about his life and how difficult it was. After that, Eddie saw Xemnas again and took off. Xemnas asked if he agreed and Eddie said "Yes." A few days later, Eddie had friends named Axel and Aqua, then they disappeared and he became a Nobody. He was trying to break free, but it didn't work. Eddie was starting to loose himself to the darkness. It wasn't long until he became a Nobody. After he became a Nobody, Xemnas and his fellow Nobodies attack the town of San Francisco. All of the nobodies were wearing all black robes with hoods covering their faces and black gloves and black boots. They also had weird weapons.

They were destroying the buildings and killing the people. The town was set on fire. A kid was trapped under a bunch of rocks crying for help.

The building above the rocks was falling apart and came rushing down to where the boy was trapped. In the matter of time, Sven came and managed to save the boy from death. It was not long until the Nobodies were leaving, and Sven caught up with a Nobody. When Sven looked at the Nobody it was Eddie! Sven was yelling, "Why are you attacking the town? Why are you with these guys?" He was asking a bunch of questions but Eddie did not answer any of them. Then Xemnas appeared and explained everything to Sven. Sven was surprised and was saying "Eddie would never do such a thing!" Then Xemnas asked him "How would you know?" Then Sven answered while crying "He is a kind person that no one ever cared for! He would never hurt others!" Sven was shouting different things about Eddie and how he's a kind person. Sven even shouted out something important that brought Eddie back to his senses. He shouted "I want to be his friend!" As Eddie returned back to his old self crying and saying that he wants Sven as a friend too! Xemnas couldn't believe that Eddie broke free from their deal and disappeared. Eddie was freed from being a Nobody thanks to Sven. Over time, Eddie and Sven became good friends. Sven and Eddie were on top of a building eating salt flavored ice cream until Sven asked "Where do you think the Nobodies have gone?" Eddie said while laughing "I don't know and I don't care! As long as they are gone we should be grateful!" They continued to eat ice cream and watch the sunset.


End file.
